Inner Feelings
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Una mirada retrospectiva y más profunda de esta misteriosa arrancar a las órdenes de Aizen: Harribel. Pensamientos, sensaciones y algunas conclusiones de su estancia en Hueco Mundo. Versión editada y corregida. COMPLETADO.


-

"**INNER FEELINGS****"**

**-**

Un trabajo sobre Bleach por

-

INNER YAMATA NO OROCHI

-

_Creado y finalizado: 21-02-2009_

_Editado y actualizado: 17-04-2010_

-

-

* * *

-

**-**

**Nota del Autor I**

**-****  
**

_En este último tiempo, aprovechando que no tengo tanto tiempo para actualizar mis historias más largas, me ha dado por revisar y arreglar mis viejos One-Shots. Y este trabajo no es la excepción. Como siempre, el arreglo de párrafos, de errores ortográficos y gramaticales ha sido evaluado. Espero que después de estos retoques queden acorde a lo que tenía planeado._

-

**Nota del Autor II**

**-****  
**

_Cabe recordar que este fue mi primer One Shot de Bleach y aunque no modificaré sustancialmente lo escrito allí, no equivocarse en pensar que no he puesto algunos datos adicionales para mejorar el desarrollo de acuerdo a los acontecimientos ocurridos en el manga desde el momento de la publicación de este trabajo y la actualidad del manga._

-

**Nota del Autor III**

**-****  
**

_Una mirada retrospectiva y más profunda de esta misteriosa arrancar a las órdenes de Aizen: Harribel. Pensamientos, sensaciones y algunas conclusiones de su estancia en Hueco Mundo._

-

-

-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, en realidad no me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo. Yo no lucro, solamente me divierto y paso el rato.

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Una** hermosa mujer de piel morena y cabellos rubios se encontraba fuera del palacio de Las Noches. Realmente no sabía que hacía allí pero últimamente se encontraba con la realización de esa acción muy a menudo.

Ella suponía, equivocada o no que le gustaba pensar que cuanto más profundo eran sus estrategias, más la podrían mantener con vida en esta guerra que su jefe mantenía con los shinigamis.

Desde luego que Aizen era un bastardo, lo mismo que su mano derecha Gin; pero claramente ambos se encontraban fuera de su alcance, el poder de ambos era inimaginable para ella y sus posibilidades eran de cero, rayos ese número era irónicamente alto. En cambio Tosen era un misterio para ella, aunque tampoco iba a arriesgarse tontamente a combatirlo.

¡Oh no!

Ella, era demasiado lista, o al menos se consideraba como tal y desde luego si en algún momento iba a salirse, debía hacerlo con mucho cuidado.

Por lo tanto el poder de esos 3 era apabullante que incluso ese perezoso de mierda de Starrk no tendría para ganar pero él nunca desobedecería a Aizen, después de todo no muchas más personas le dejaría vagar prácticamente todo el día.

Eso era risible, sobretodo la intervención de Lilinette. La insoportable chiquilla era probablemente la única persona con la que el vago se mostraría completamente genuino en sus sentimientos de amistad. Eso lo veía bien, después de todo, ella aunque no lo aparentara debido a su frialdad y seriedad para manejarse, se preocupaba por su fracción.

Era verdad que tanto Apache como Mila Rose eran algo tontas por pasarse discutiendo todo el día por nimiedades pero al menos Sun Sun era más cordial y centrada en sus actos, a menudo disuadía las disputas entre las otras 2.

Justamente hablando de esta última es como volvió a la realidad. La chica serpentina la estaba llamando.

_-Harribel_sama- decía una y otra vez Sun Sun._

_-¿Qué sucede Sun Sun?-_

_-Aizen_sama, nos está llamando, quiere que nos reunamos con los otros espadas restante, al parecer vamos a tener una misión muy importante-_

Ante esta revelación, Harribel solo arqueó una ceja pero tras asentir con la cabeza, se dispuso a seguir a su subordinada dentro del palacio de Las Noches para luego volverse a perder en nuevos pensamientos.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Al entrar en el salón principal de reuniones de los espadas, observó a sus camaradas presente. La guerra estaba costando cara, cada vez eran menos pero los principales exponentes de los Arrancar aún seguían allí.

Starrk y Lilinette por un lado. El impetuoso y desagradable viejo de Barragán y su despreciable fracción por otro lado, y finalmente ese emo lambiscón de Ulquiorra.

Es decir los más fuertes se encontraban allí. Después de todo, Zommari, Aaroniero y ese chiflado de Szayel habían sucumbido ante el enemigo. Eso no importaba para ella, eran unos debiluchos y si perdían merecían la muerte.

Después estaban los casos de Yammy y Grimmjow.

El gigante y cabeza hueca décima espada, había desaparecido por un largo período. Realmente no sabía donde se encontraba ni le importaba, solo esperaba que estuviese muerto. Su característica bruta y vulgar eran asquerosas, seguramente si el idiota la sacase de quicio, ya estaría muerto pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo; por lo que bien por él.

Grimmjow era una contradicción para ella. Aunque la sexta espada pasaba como un gran arrogante muchas veces, sabía exactamente cuando estaba la situación fuera de su alcance. Puede que se tardarse, pero finalmente lo hizo cuando en aquella ocasión Tosen le destruyó el brazo para luego ser degradado a Privaron Espada y su puesto reemplazado por ese engendro afeminado de Luppi.

Hablando de Luppi, cuanto menos mejor. Además Grimmjow lo mató. No hay nada más que decir.

Sin embargo, al parecer cayó en combate frente a Kurosaki Ichigo y no se sabe si sobrevivió o no pero Aizen no le dio importancia al hecho. El ex capitán de la quinta división solo quería a los más fuertes y los débiles solo eran ideales para sacrificios en pos de sus objetivos.

Este hecho había llamado la atención a Harribel. Ulquiorra les había mostrado a través de su ojo la pelea del shinigami sustituto en Karakura y realmente la había impresionado. Es verdad que en comparación con Ulquiorra, el pelinaranja era basura pero algo dentro de ella le metía la duda. Claro que muchos de sus camaradas no pensaban lo mismo pero hizo una pequeña mueca al saber que Aizen también había quedado pensativo.

En realidad, el siguiente punto a favor de Ichigo era la primera pelea con Grimmjow donde este confesó que a pesar de ganar fácilmente, Ichigo como que estuvo limitándose y había algo con lo que estaba luchando internamente.

Al principio Harribel no pudo entender nada ya que la descripción de Grimmjow hacía ver que estaba peleando contra su Zampakutoh por el control conciente de todo, algo imposible en el caso de los shinigamis. Pero cada vez se fue acordando de una pequeña conversación lejana en el tiempo que Aizen sostenía con Gin.

_¿Qué era el tema tratado?_

Tenía que ver con los shinigamis. Seguramente, ese era el tópico.

Finalmente tras un buen rato de buscar en sus memorias logró dar con lo que buscaba: la palabra era _Hollow_, algo bastante obvio ya que ellos lo eran pero lo fascinante era su comparación con los arrancar.

Al parecer según los jefes, de la misma forma que ellos pasaron de tener poderes de Hollow a poseer habilidades de shinigamis. Ellos podían hacer el camino contrario. Esto había sorprendido a Harribel. Sin embargo había concluido que la idea no era tan inviable.

Entonces, era posible que ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo se encontrara combatiendo para obtener las habilidades del Hollow. Ella no lo sabía con exactitud y era por eso que debía investigar a esta nueva situación.

-

-

* * *

-

-

_-Bien como hemos visto, fuimos invadidos por varios idiotas que creen que pueden derrotarnos…- Aizen había comenzado su discurso en tono arrogante sin tomar en cuenta que ya varios habían caído y su ejército era cada vez menor._

Harribel no había prestado mucha atención, la verdad es que Aizen la estaba colmando. Si hubiera sabido que él era así, lo había mandado a la mierda de primera. Sin embargo jamás habría obtenido sus actuales poderes ni tampoco a su fracción. Era cierto que muchas veces dejaban bastante que desear y con unas ganas de matarlas latente pero a las tres las unía el respeto incondicional hacia ella, por lo que eran pasables.

Harribel seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Starrk por orden de Aizen y un golpe de Lilinette en su cabeza, comenzó a relatar la caída de Nnoitra; bueno, al menos la parte que pudo atestiguar.

Harribel se quedó sorprendida que nuevamente Ichigo apareciera en un campo de batalla, sobretodo tras su anterior batalla mortal contra Grimmjow pero las cosas volvieron a la normalidad cuando debió haber sido salvado por el capitán Zaraki Kempachi.

Harribel sonrió, esa si que era una excelente combinación. Sobretodo por la parte de psicópatas amante de las peleas hasta la muerte.

Para ser sincera, a ella no le importaba Nnoitra, eso lo había dejado en claro, sobretodo tras la desaparición de Neliel hace ya tanto tiempo que no lo recuerda con exactitud. De hecho, si no fuera por Ichimaru Gin, probablemente se habría deshecho de esos bastardos en cuanto se enteró de la situación de su única amiga y superiora entre los espadas en la antigüedad.

La peliverde de piel pálida y la rubia de piel morena se llevaban extremadamente bien. Ambas eran fuertes e imponían respeto entre los miembros femeninos de los arrancar aunque también sus exuberantes físicos les hacían ganar muchos puntos y favores entre los masculinos.

Ella nunca podía evitar sonreír cada vez que se aprovechaban de esos pobres e idiotas pervertidos que creían tener alguna oportunidad con alguna de ellas; empezando con ese bestia de Nnoitra.

Nnoitra, según Harribel tenía un claro complejo de inferioridad con respecto a Neliel, no tanto con ella ya que solamente para esa época, Harribel le llevaba solo 3 números de distancia. Neliel no, ella le llevaba una distancia considerable y siempre lo humillaba. Harribel le reprochaba a Neliel porque no lo mataba pero ella no contestaba nada y solo esbozaba una pequeña mueca de superioridad con respecto a Nnoitra.

A Harribel no le gustaba, era verdad que Neliel no tenía posibilidades de perder pero había algo en esa cosa que no le gustaba y que no lo detendría en su objetivo a menos que uno de los 2 muriese.

Finalmente, el hecho había ocurrido y Neliel había sido derrotada pero no por Nnoitra solamente, al parecer había organizado una alianza con otro arrancar y tras esa pelea, ella había desaparecido.

Nnoitra confesó que no la había matado pero que prontamente lo haría.

_El muy bastardo._

Harribel estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo que fuera por ella, pero nunca sucedió. En cambio Nnoitra había cambiado en algo; por supuesto que seguía siendo el mismo sádico amante de las peleas a muerte pero algo no encajaba con su nuevo yo. Tal vez algo pasó con Neliel, algo que no quería que los demás supiesen y que parecía molestarle.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Harribel no tuvo más tiempo de pensar. Rápidamente volvió a la realidad cuando Aizen despachó las nuevas órdenes.

Las 3 primeras espadas más las fracciones y dirigidas por los 3 ex capitanes se irían a la ciudad de Karakura para completar el próximo objetivo de su líder mientras que sorpresivamente, Ulquiorra quedaba a cargo del palacio de Las Noches. Una decisión rara ya que el emo no lidera sino que solamente sigue órdenes de su tan preciado Aizen.

Finalmente partieron hacia el mundo humano pero particularmente allí, ella se encontró con una sorpresa. Los capitanes y tenientes de la Sociedad del Almas los aguardaban. Sin embargo lo más extraño era la falta de presencias humanas en la ciudad.

La respuesta a esa incógnita fue proporcionada tanto por Aizen como ese viejo líder, Yamamoto.

_Ellos se encontraban en una falsa réplica y la verdadera estaba en el rukongai._

Aizen respondió que se esperaba algo así pero la batalla no se hizo esperar. Yamamoto utilizó un kido especial para encerrar a sus tres líderes en una especie de prisión totalmente hecha de llamas.

Harribel no estaba muy contenta con la nueva situación. Ellos podían encontrarse en una terrible y dura lucha contra el enemigo sin su ayuda pero Aizen tenía plena confianza en su victoria, cosa que a Harribel no le hizo mucha gracia. A ella le gustaba pensar en la realidad del hecho actual.

La pelea no tardó mucho en empezar. Barragán se hizo cargo de la situación debido a la pereza (una vez más) de Starrk pero Harribel no tuvo que pensar más, ella ya tenía un oponente.

Sus fracciones ya habían entablado combate contra algunos tenientes pero ella debía concentrarse en su rival.

Hablando de este, no era más que un niño, al menos en su apariencia física. Tenía pelo blanco y una expresión demasiado sería. Era atractivo, seguramente alguna de sus subordinadas trataría de comérselo. En cambió ella no se había inmutado, él no era su tipo de hombre, solo esperaba que su encuentro fuera entretenido y digno de alguien de su posición.

Finalmente, Harribel terminó de prepararse y se lanzó a su enemigo.

-

-

_La pelea entre la tercera espada Harribel __**VS**__ el capitán Hitsugaya había comenzado._

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Notas finales**

**-****  
**

Como podrán observar aquellos que hayan leído la primera versión, hay algunos pequeños cambios que espero les agrada más. En cuanto a los que no y esta sea su primera lectura, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como siempre, todo comentario al respecto será altamente apreciado.

-

----------------

**FIN**

----------------

-


End file.
